bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Little Sister
Prolly need to add some more "game world" info. Got plenty of "game play" info here, though. --Klivian 03:34, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Wrote origins section --Klivian 03:51, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Sister Age Currently, the article states that the sisters are aged around seven. Something in the Sea stated that the girls being kidnapped for the metamorphosis into Little Sisters were all aged between five and seven. Therefore, should the article be edited to state that they are aged "between five and seven"? Bluevane 13:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :They could be at least 8 years old, as Eleonor was, by the least, 8 years old when she becme a sister and they appear to be eght in bioshock 2 Naruto fan 6 13:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 ::Cindy Meltzer is around 8 I believe by the time you meet her. Ant423 16:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Finite Amount? Is there actually a finite amount of little sisters per level, because I've been photographing Little Sisters in Neptune's Bounty and never seen a Big Daddy not summmon a new little sister for photographing, even if I get rid of all the bodies in a certain radius, making the little sister come out and go back in without corpse hunting 20:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :answer: once you kill all little sisters in one level, you can tell if you killed them all through the pause screen, the Big daddies will respawn however will not summon new little sisters. if in fact a big daddy is killed, hypnotized, etc and the little sister is not killed, after about five minutes a big daddy will resummon that little sister through the ports. ::Or if you saved them, right?! Don't just assume everyone kills them. ;_; ::In any case, I think there are a finite amount of Little Sisters. After you kill a Big Daddy and deal with the Little Sister, any other Big Daddies in the area will walk around, calling out and sometimes stopping to bang on the pipes—but nothing comes out. ::Also, Dune, could you sign your edits to talk pages with four tildes (~~~~)? Thanks. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 23:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah there are alot of Little Sisters and pretty much infinite amount of big daddies since they respawn. Its just that once you harvest / rescue all of the little sisters in the area, they will not come back even if you did not kill them. they simply go into the ports and head on over to the sanctuary. ~~Dune ::::There is a finite amount. I believe it was Tenenbaum who says that someone is taking new little girls to continue her works since all of the old ones had grown up. Sn1p3r K1Ilx 17:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) No Gathering I think if you throw away, or get rid of in some manner that makes the corpses far away from the Little Sisters, they will just walk around and go back to the hole, because I did this somewhere and I think that's what happened. Please confirm OneMind 20:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Is there any way to get a clearer picture of the Little Sister? The first one mainly shows the Rosie Toukashi 21:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE!? now i know that what i am saying dosint really matter,BUT if you go to point prometheous and go to the second big daddy corpse and wait for a little sister she will harvest it the same way she does to normal corpse,i dunno just my thought,though personnally i think that it is ironic and kind of funny.say what you want. Harvest and Rescue According to the article, it basically says you need to save three sisters in a row to get a present. I thought it was every third sister you had to save. I'm not going to waste my Brass Ball attempt, so I must ask which is true. Erm, please. Stormfin 06:44, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Gatherer's Poem I don't know if anyone has ever posted this before on this site, but here are the lyrics to the poem that the Little Sisters sometimes say when gathering ADAM from corpses. I found it on this website:http://forums.2kgames.com/forums/archive/index.php/t-13957.html. There's a land called Lillipoppy, '' ''And living there is the Lillipop! I'll go there soon with Mr. Bubbles, And we'll search the place from tail to top. And if we find no Tattlelambie, And if I eye no Porkinot, Perhaps we'll dine on ham and jammie, If we can't find the Lillipop! --Ant423 04:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 Trivia Hey! Who added the trivia about the little sister vent. I know this happens at the vent in Kashmir Restaurant, but I don't think it happens anywhere else. In the Kashmir incident, there is a whole little sister model rendered inside the vent. I doubt the designers would have a model render every time Jack walks by at the right speed. EDlTʘR •taIk• 03:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :(I moved the following speculation from the main article. We don't know how ADAM harvesting works, and any theories should stay on the talk page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 00:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC)) *There is a slight discrepancy in the method of recycling ADAM from dead bodies. In theory, Little Sister would have to drink ALL the body fluids of a corpse in order to recycle all the ADAM. However it is observed that the Sisters stab the corpses in a random place with their needles and only extract a small amount of fluid. There is a possibility that ADAM is stored in a specific place or organ of the human body that only Little Sisters can find. The Spider Splicer's organ, an item that can replenish health, could be an example of said organ. Proud Parent Typo? It seems that the "Proud Parent" gene tonic increases adam by 20 of Little Sisters, but it says it increases the normal 40 to 50 thats 10 not 20, while the part of the article says that it increases it by '''20. '''Now whos right and whos wrong? It either increases it by 10 or 20. This was found in the bioshock 2 part of the article. Who is the she? There's a significant Little Sister in the launch trailer and the game itself. She helps Eleanor resurrecting Delta. She tells Delta to go find Eleanor. And Delta also sees her one last time before fighting the first Big Sister. She's not escorted by a Big Daddy (apparently not even bonded to one). Who is she? My better guess is that she is Cindy Meltzer. When Mark finds Cindy a Big Sister shows up -from what it seems a Big Sister always shows up when this girl encounters a stranger. Kelzow20 04:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, little sisters are of a forsaken identity, meaning they have no real identity but the one you just saw, could be sweet little Cindy, after all, she's one of the known two li'l sisters that were named, so you might be asking what all of their names are or who are, since l'il sisters had identities before they became li'l sisters, it makes more sense that obviously they have lost identities. And oh, that Big sister is probabbly attached to that particular li'l sister, a favorite as so to speak. Naruto fan 6 01:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 14 little sisters in bioshock 2? I only counted 12 that you can rescue/harvest in total...then got the achevement for dealing with all of them. where's the last 2? Bug? There may be a bug with the adopt sequences. In Siren Alley, My brother has played through two ADAM gathering sequences without any splicers spawning. Has this happened to anyone else? How well did he boobytrap the place? Could it be that he set up such a tight perimetre that no splicer ever got close to the Sister? Ant423 04:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Ohhh, is that why their dresses appear to bloody? Do they like vomit on themselves? I thought that was blood on ther dresses but I figured (or so I think) out it was vomit upon further realization. Naruto fan 6 11:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 :Well, they do regurgitate harvested ADAM when they're done their rounds, but they wouldn't vomit it onto themselves, though some blood may have splattered on them by accident. It could also be due to carelessness when chugging the blood during their rounds, or possibly, the blood splatter from splicers killed by their Big Daddy. Ant423 13:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 ::Well, yeah, could explain, pretty much, why their dress appears bloody, since they do that I though they d like vomited on themselves but where does their vomit go after that? ::Naruto fan 6 20:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 Reaction Should we put down how LS react to Delta if he is harvester? :Actually, it would be a good idea to have a section for quotes from Little Sisters from BioShock and BioShock 2 similar to what is on the splicer model pages. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 06:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) How did Eleanor get back to normal from being a little sister? Siiince, Eleanor was once a little sister, how did she get back to normal? Since they couldn't remove the slug or else she would die but there could've been a plasmid left behind that kills the slug. So how did she get back to normal? Naruto fan 6 13:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 Little Sister Eleanor is still infact a little sister in bioshock 2, only her mother removed the mental conditoning. So, Eleanor is normal but she still has the slug inside of her. Big sisters still have the slug inside of them, that is why the have a compulsion for adam. --Gearslover01 14:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okie, perhaps, but mental conditioning takes a long tme time to reverse but her mother could've 'overdosed' the slug, killing it with ADAM, but is it possible to kill it with ADAM? That could've happened but ur guess is perhaps right too.